<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The B in BDSM Stands for Birthday by completetheory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066930">The B in BDSM Stands for Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/completetheory/pseuds/completetheory'>completetheory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Birthday BDSM, F/M, Light BDSM, Multi, Multi-on-one orgy, Orgy, Other, Queer Friendly, Safe Sane and Consensual, Trans Female Character, Trans Friendly, Trans Male Character, trans nonbinary character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/completetheory/pseuds/completetheory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phineas Mason turns 55, and the Sinister Six have unique plans for their favorite IT guy's birthday celebration.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chameleon/The Tinkerer, Dr. Octopus/The Tinkerer, Electro/The Tinkerer, Vulture/The Tinkerer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The B in BDSM Stands for Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadScientific/gifts">MadScientific</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to squeeze Rhino, Kraven, and Sandman into this too, but alas. They are there in spirit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not many people had the privilege of knowing the Tinkerer on an intimate level. Most knew him only as a business associate who was capable of masterful technological advancements - Mysterio had done him a good business turn, and now many people sought him out for his skills. </p><p>Mysterio also knew him well, as did the Chameleon, Doctor Octopus, and Electro. He kept good and dangerous company, those who were wicked and wonderful, the Sinister Six, and others. </p><p>His thoughts weren't on such things when he woke, however, putting on his slippers, making a pot of coffee, going through the blueprints for his latest upgrades to Mysterio's cloak. He was experimenting with a new form of bulletproof fabric, flexible enough to flare out with the wind, and light enough to be comfortable, but with fibers that could displace the force of a bullet to mere 'ouch and bounce off' territory.</p><p>He sipped, waking up as he paged through his notes. It was similar to flexible, fatigue-resistant kevlar, but not quite the same; that was often used in stiffer constructs like tires and hoses. </p><p>Tinkerer's intercom buzzed.</p><p>"Are you coming downstairs?" </p><p>The Vulture, and at a reasonable hour, even. She was very much the early bird, but she was always courteous of Tinkerer's up-late hours resulting in similarly late startups. </p><p>"Oh. And happy birthday." Vulture added, and Tinkerer could hear her hawkish smile, and smiled to himself as well.</p><p>Tinkerer grinned. "Are we still on for my 'surprise'?" It had been meticulously planned, though for a change, Tinkerer had done very little of the actual construction himself. </p><p>"Indeed, as long as you feel up to it." </p><p>"I do." </p><p>The Vulture kissed his temple and led him into the room - constructed by Electro and Dr. Octopus, who were having a pleasant conversation with Mysterio when they entered.</p><p>"Tinkerer." Otto greeted happily. Their tentacles came out at once to scoop Tinkerer up, in an intuitively gentle way, handling him with the discretion and talent of a virtuoso's violin. </p><p>Tinkerer loved to be handled, honestly. It was invigorating to be picked up, to know the strength of another was in service of his delight and no threat to his well-being.</p><p>"My dear." Dr. Octopus, the <i>Master Planner</i>, had orchestrated most of this, with Tinkerer's agreement. The false wall in the middle of the room, which extended to all corners like a real one, but which lacked any architectural reason for existing, had a hole just fitted for Mason's top half, with comfortable padding. "Would you like me to undress you? Or would you like to undress in front of us?" </p><p>Both options sounded compelling in different ways. For someone who claimed to be above theatrics and didn't like to be the center of attention (when it came to crimes), he sure did love the eyes (and orb, in Mysterio's case) all on him. "You can do it," Mason decided.</p><p>The tentacles were delightful on his skin, cool and sweetly gentle, one of them holding him up while two others plucked at the buttons of his shirt and opened his clothes like an antiques dealer unwrapping a beloved painting, to the delight of the onlookers.</p><p>"Aww, he's cute." Electro catcalled, with a grin, and Mason wriggled pleasantly.</p><p>"I'm not the only cute one." The Tinkerer returned, and in short order was totally nude in front of the whole company. The Doctor made a big show of him, spreading his legs for the others to admire - thought of course Mysterio in particular had already mapped his body several times over. Mysterio being who one was, though, each time was with more and more enthusiasm. </p><p>"I love to see you this way." Otto said, fondly, one of the tentacles brushing Mason's sternum. It was a wholly nonsexual touch, but it still sent shivers down his spine. "Are you ready for the main event, now?" </p><p>"Oh, yes." Tinkerer whispered. The tentacles lifted him and inserted him into the slot in the wall, which was fully supportive of his body; just now, he couldn't see the other side, or any of the assembled company. But he could hear them, as it wasn't a complete wall. </p><p>"That's very comfortable." Tinkerer reached down for a small handheld device, with a throttle on it, like a stress ball of sorts. It had already been explained that if he squeezed it, whatever was going on in the background would stop, as it would light up a red light on the other side. That aside, he could also just <i>say</i> if he didn't like something, but redundancies were Ock's stock in trade, and nothing was more paramount to the Master Planner than the health and safety of their crew. </p><p>They loved the Six deeply, all of them. And his protectiveness was a big part of why this felt okay for Mason to do. The Tinkerer loved BDSM, but didn't always feel cued to safely participate. Ironically, with a bunch of supervillains, that felt like the best time. </p><p>"Okay." Tinkerer noticed the Chameleon on the other side, entering through the far door, to keep a visual eye on him. Yet another redundancy, and he was flattered and confident that he really could just go through with this and enjoy it without needing to worry too much. </p><p>"I'm excited," Tinkerer said. </p><p>He heard back, from Ock, over the intercom system; "I'm glad." </p><p>Another tentacle caressed the inside of his thigh unseen, and it had an even more potent effect when he couldn't tell it was coming. That was the main reason for the wall - that and the illusion of 'public use', which was one of Tinkerer's favorite unrealistic kinks. This way, he couldn't tell who was going to be fucking him until they did, and in his fantasy, he just had to deal with it until they were done, which could be many rounds onward.</p><p>In reality, though, they were done when anyone of the group, including him, decided they were done. Chameleon leaned down and kissed him.</p><p>"Hello, pet." Leon purred, breaking the kiss, "Are you ready for me to keep an eye on you? Will you be good, and tell me how you are doing?" </p><p>"Oh yes. Of course." Tinkerer assured, "You look lovely from this angle."</p><p>"Nonsense. I look lovely from every angle. And happy birthday."</p><p>Tinkerer smiled, a little goofily. It was a great present, really. A lot of setup, but exactly what he wanted. He felt the air, even more than he had before, on his naked behind, and could only imagine the others in the mock room adjacent eying him up. It was a wonderful sensation, not quite on the level of a public humiliation fetish, because there were more subtle emotions at play. He could imagine being admired, for one thing, and enjoyed that. And whoever's gloved hand was stroking his ass, that was also nice. He swallowed.</p><p>Probably they were getting ready to begin, and he was anticipating it keenly while they made him suffer.</p><p>Abruptly, he felt a cool wet sensation, a hand coated in lubrication stroking him, right up into his pussy without the slightest teasing. "Aa--ah!" Tinkerer squirmed, absolutely not having expected that, but finding it no less welcome for the surprise. The fingers stroked in a v-shape around his clit, spread his lips, and continued their quest of slathering lube all up and down his cunt, which was already a little interested and at this point was beginning an insistent ache.</p><p>He didn't guess by the glove, as it could have been Mysterio or Vulture, but by the sheer unbridled enthusiasm with which those fingers began to then fuck his pussy, that it was probably Electro. Her delight in anything she put her mind to was pretty infamous, and despite - or maybe because of - that passion, Tinkerer was already trying to stifle a moan. </p><p>"Aah, Electro--..."</p><p>Of course it wasn't a guessing game, not really, or the wall wouldn't extend all the way. Tinkerer was very exacting with what he enjoyed, and pseudo-public-use in his fantasy included the sound-blocking properties so that whoever was playing with him would only see him squirm, and hear nothing. But he was pretty sure it was Electro. </p><p>"Are you all right?" Chameleon checking in on him, sitting down in front of him to get the best measure of his face.</p><p>"Y--Yes." Tinkerer managed.  </p><p>Vigorous, very welcome stroking, and two fingered penetration that Tinkerer fairly adored, as well as allowing him to work up to taking a dick if necessary. Or one of Ock's tentacles. He really liked that idea, but he knew he couldn't do it right off, without being warmed up at all. </p><p>Electro had also been working on her control of her powers, and was no longer lethally dangerous, but Tinkerer could feel that she still wore the full bodysuit, conscious of his safety. It helped him relax, though he knew his thigh muscles were alternately tensing and letting go, so hungry for something to present itself.</p><p>At this stage, Electro drew back, and apparently preferred to watch, and Tinkerer didn't mind that at all, especially when her fingers ceded to what felt like a lapping tongue. Probably not Mysterio, because when one was in full outfit, one liked to stay that way - method acting to the last. Could be Vulture, or Ock? </p><p>The tongue was doing masterful things to him, and he actually tried to arch every time it flicked under his clit, wanting to encourage full contact and also feeling absurdly sensitized to the same. He realized it was probably Vulture, because Ock used their metal arms with abandon and there was no cool sensation or anything holding his legs apart while the tongue worked its magic, fucking his cunt every so often, really digging in deep. </p><p>It was sublime, he didn't even realize he was making needy little whimpers until he heard Chameleon softly clearing eir throat. He was surprised Leon wasn't getting involved somehow, but then he realized it would make him harder to mind, to pay attention to and take care of. He was touched, but he'd always known Chameleon was dedicated. </p><p>Of course Vulture took that moment to start spanking him, on the other side of the wall. He yelped, and Chameleon reached down to stroke his hair. </p><p>"Still all right?" </p><p>"Aaahh yes, I put this on my favor--ites! List!" Tinkerer managed, "But can you let them know --Aah--" </p><p>Chameleon's finger was on the intercom, "Go ahead." </p><p>"Just--wouldn't mind a box--or something--" Tinkerer gasped, "For my knees, I mean." </p><p>The spanking on the other side stopped, someone rubbed Tinkerer's backside soothingly, and then two little cushions supported by something unyielding were provided to him, and he relaxed. </p><p>"Thanks. That's great." Tinkerer murmured. </p><p>There was more mouth, and then Vulture's soft dick was rubbed up against the Tinkerer's cunt, slowly, teasingly, before being replaced with a dildo - and Tinkerer could tell it was a dildo because it was one of his favorites, one he was very delighted to insert privately. From the angle of thrust and the ease with which Vulture slid it home, it was on a harness, and Tinkerer got a little excited imagining Vulture's dick poking out the top of it, the way she typically enjoyed using it.</p><p>The dildo slid home with familiar pleasure, and he squeaked unheard, then began to whimper as Vulture started a very pleasant rocking. He was adequately prepared and the way Vulture played with his clit while fucking him slow was very welcome. He felt Chameleon's eyes on him and imagined the eyes of the assembled on the other side, watching him, admiring him. The center of attention and the center of pleasure and everyone caring about him... </p><p>Vulture was hitting all the right spots, too, moving fast and more bold with every stroke. This was good, and he was swept up in it, losing the sense of self he had for a short time. He came, certainly once, and because he'd also said he loved when his partners kept it up, Vulture just <i>continued</i>, and that was even better. The terrible and wonderful oversensitivity was the best kind of torture.</p><p>When Tinkerer came back to himself, Vulture withdrew, and allowed him some time to cool down. Because it was a standout dildo that didn't tire or get soft, it could potentially have gone on forever - or as long as either of them had wanted. The break was about five minutes, and Chameleon offered Tinkerer some water, which he accepted gratefully, and a little forehead kiss, which he blushed at. </p><p>Tinkerer felt the dildo replaced with a flesh and blood cock, and knew from previous encounters that it was Mysterio working him over now. The special effects expert fucked much like one did everything else in one's career - with controlled bombast. Tinkerer found himself breathing in sharply, and then working toward yet another orgasm. He'd lost track, but he loved the sensation, the stretch and the marathon fatigue. </p><p>Soon, he felt the gentle metallic caress of Ock's tentacles, when Mysterio had cum one's fill into him, and warmed him with caress and stroking. As well as simply touching - touch was what the Tinkerer craved, usually - the tentacles swept around his midsection, his thighs, and lifted him off the boxes, supported him effortlessly as they had done before, without stressing his spine. </p><p>However, Ock did not touch the Tinkerer with their flesh and blood, and in a way this was more intimate; Phineas understood that Ock's entire new identity rested comfortably in those arms - name and nature. Their new, reborn metal tentacles traced lines of cool admiration down his spine and the insides of his thighs, and Phineas gasped, welcoming the cold feeling against his flushed pussy.</p><p>The intercom crackled, and Ock's amusement came through plain as day.</p><p>"You are <i>mine,</i> Phineas." </p><p>Oh, how he loved that. The fine control of the tentacles, the friction against his clit, the attentive eye to every muscle tension and relaxation. Ock recognized enough to edge him, several times bringing him to the brink of climax only to slow, frustratingly, and hold tight his muscles that strained for more motion. </p><p>"Aah, god! God, please," Phineas moaned, knowing the intercom was not on presently and only Chameleon could hear his frantic begging, but Ock could doubtless read it in every muscle spasm of his lower half, how his cunt clenched eagerly and clutched at the tentacle as it passed to and fro. </p><p>It felt like hours, it was probably only ten minutes. It was a wonderful torment, before the tentacle did consent to ease into him, and easing was really all it took. This exercise was not for Ock to cum, though Phineas knew the Doctor well enough to know they derived a purely intellectual pleasure from the way Tinkerer's toes curled and he screamed aloud unheard, heard only by Chameleon. The way his cunt spasmed, and stayed open as Ock's tentacle withdrew. He was exhausted, and murmured to Chameleon that this was enough - so very enjoyable, but enough. </p><p>There was an intellectual pleasure also in the way Ock rubbed salve on him, undid the restraint and removed him from it, and let him tumble exhausted against Ock's shoulder. </p><p>Tinkerer was delighted, fully in the zone of submissive calm, as Ock bathed him and someone - Mysterio, probably - helped him to a couch. </p><p>"Wow." Tinkerer murmured, sore in the best possible way, and leaned on Vulture as she sat by him. "That was amazing." </p><p>Vulture kissed the side of his head, impishly. </p><p>"There's also cake."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>